


Sinnoh's Problems

by PokemonKatt



Series: Pokemon Omorashi [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Pokemon, Trans Tobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Tobias tries to go on a date with Paul without any problems, but nature decides to go against him and it seems like he can't catch a break.
Relationships: Shinji | Paul/Takuto | Tobias
Series: Pokemon Omorashi [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635211
Kudos: 4





	Sinnoh's Problems

The fresh Sinnoh air. Paul Lanedridge and Tobias Lashwood, two of the region's greatest trainers, were out on a date. Ever since they confessed to each other, they have always loved one another dearly. Today was meant to be a lovely day for the both of them. It wouldn't be as nice as they thought.

They walked along the streets of Jubilife City, hand in hand. Some people gave them dirty looks, but they didn't mind. For Tobias, he wasn't enjoying the date as much as he wanted to. He had a weird sensation in his abdominal area and he knew it was. It was his bladder. Earlier on in the date, they were at a restaurant, trying a special breakfast panini, which was meant to be really spicy.

* * *

_"Here you go gentlemen! Two chilli paninis!" The waiter placed down the two plates and walked away. Both of them took a huge bite and then kept eating until it was all down. Paul was able to cope with the spice, but Tobias started to get redder and started fanning his hand over his open mouth._

_"Haah, haah, water, water!" He begged as the waiter brought over a big glass (about a pint size) of water. Tobias chugged the whole thing down, then sighed, relived that the burning in his mouth was gone._

* * *

Tobias regretted not telling Paul about his inability to handle spicy foods. He might not be in his current position if he did. Paul stopped and had a look at a big map board.

"So, where do you want to go?" Paul asked Tobias, who had his thighs rubbing together.

"I don't mind, where do you want to go?" He returned the question.

"How about the new park? I heard there's an event there." Paul pointed to a green area on the map. There was a bathroom logo next to the name, which meant he could use it if it was free.

They had arrived at the park an hour later. There was a car crash on the quickest route, so they had to take the long way round to get to it, since it was on the other side of the city. Tobias was getting desperate, although it wasn't obvious as he was walking towards the event stage that was set up. As soon as the couple stopped at the back of the crowd, Tobias' stance became a bit awkward. His feet were turned inwards with his knees close together, along with his thighs squeezing against each other. His hands rested by his sides. Paul noticed all of this.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, giving Tobias a worried look.

"It's fine, don't worry..." He tried to give Paul reassurance, but it didn't work.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom or do you feel uncomfortable? Have you started your period or anything like that?" Paul asked a flurry of questions. The period one seemed really weird to others, but Tobias was trans and understood why he asked that. He didn't answer any ok them. He took a glance over at the bathroom building. There were massive queues for both and since the event didn't take long, he felt like he wouldn't be able to use them.

When it was over half an hour later, they left the park. The queue had barely gone down, so he decided not to go. His walk became a bit awkward as Paul found another map board.

"Alright, where to next?" Paul scanned the map for a location, then found a smoothie shop. "I'm getting thirsty, want a drink?"

"Sure..." Tobias hesitantly answered. He knew it would make his situation a lot worse, but if he rejected, Paul would know what was wrong and stop their date so he could go. He didn't want that to happen. They arrived at the smoothie shop and got their orders before gulping them down. During their time drinking their smoothies, Tobias was struggling to take up a normal stance. He was constantly fidgeting and had quite a worried look on his face.

Another hour passed. Tobias was just about at his limit. His hands were holding onto his crotch but it wasn't obvious due to his cloak. As for Paul, he was starting to get a bit fidgety himself.

"Tobias?" Paul brought his date to a halt. "Can we find a bathroom? I have to pee." He bluntly confessed. Tobias nodded asn they found another map board. There was a small public bathroom at the end of the street. When they got there, they walked in. There were three urinals and two stalls. Unfortunately, one stall was out of order and the other one was occupied. Paul took up the one free urinal and did his business, sighing. As for Tobias, he knocked on the stall door, squirming. Paul quickly finished up and washed his hands.

"In a minute." A stranger growled. Tobias was about to burst.

"Forget it." He quickly jogged out and went down an alleyway. Paul ran out and followed him.

"Tobias, what's up?" He called down the alleyway. Tobias had gone round the corner. He took a quick glance around and tried to pull down his trousers and underwear. He couldn't. His hands were too shaky. Paul came round the corner. "What's up?"

"Help me, I can't pull them down!" He looked at Paul with a very worried look.

"Did you really have to go that bad this whole time?!"

"Yes, now please! I can't hold it any longer!" Tobias begged has he nearly started to cry. Paul pulled down Tobias's trousers, but it was a bit too late. Tobias' eyes went wide as his lilac briefs started to darken. He got into a half wall sit to make sure his trousers didn't get any urine on them. He sighed, relived and humiliated. He couldn't believe what he was doing. He was wetting himself with his boyfriend right next to him. When he was done, he gave Paul a very guilty look. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you..."

"Why didn't you tell me???"

"I didn't want to stop our date just for this."

"It's fine. Next time you have to go, just tell me. I hope this doesn't happen again, ok?" Tobias nodded in response to Paul's question. "Come on, let's get you home and into some clean underwear." Paul waited until Tobias had pulled up his trousers before walkjng out of the alleyway.


End file.
